Memories of a Lost Promise
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: When Hikari had moved to Twinleaf Town her and Jun became instant friends. Now a few years later her and Jun find something thy had forgotten about. Twinleafshipping one shot


Hikari was only a little girl when her mother had announced that they were going to move. She hadn't grasped the whole concept of what moving was. None-the-less from the moment she had met Jun they had gotten along. They were constantly together, an inseparable duo. But as they grew older those memories began to slowly fade from their minds.

Now only a few years later they had become new inspiring trainers. Getting pokemon, leaving home, and traveling from city to city were all things they had done. As trainers they rarely had the time to go back home and relax. But as fate would have it, when they were finally able to come home, they came back to their mothers spring cleaning, causing them to be forced to help clean.

Hikari was assigned the job of cleaning the attic. It wasn't big nor was it messy it was just disorganized. She wasn't particularly good nor particularly bad at house work, to be honest though it was fun to look through all the things from the past. Things could bring back such found memories.

For some reason she had remembered when her mother had told them about the attic being haunted. Though it was just a tale to scare mindless children, right? Just then she had heard a creak in the attic floorboards. She rapidly spun her head in the direction of the sound. Nothing. Then a hand grabbed her. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a ear-piercing, high-pitched shout, quickly shutting her eyes. The hand had withdrawn itself from her shoulder as she heard a loud thud. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked in the direction of the thud. "Jun!" she said, half relieved to see it was the boy and half shocked to see it was him.

"ugh," he said, lifting his head. "That shocked me. Still loud as ever I see," he said, chuckling.

She could hear the loud thudding of her mothers footsteps as she ran up the stairs. "Hikari! What happened? Are you all right?" said the woman, panicking from hearing her daughter's scream only seconds ago.

"Huh?" she said, turning her head. Her face was red and her eyes were watery.

Her mother looked over to see Jun collapsed on a pile of boxes. Just with that she had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "So, I see you're still the little prankster," she said, chuckling. "I hope you don't mind helping Hikari finish cleaning, Jun," she said, walking back downstairs.

"I-I'm sorry, Jun!" she said, darting to the boy who was still collapsed on the boxes.

"Well I guess I'm helping you clean up," he said, getting up off of the boxes.

"...Yeah," she said, starting at the boy.

The hours seemed to roll by as they began to clean. Finding thing after thing from the past had made them remember so many things. Though the thing that had interested Hikari the most was a small box that didn't seem to have a way to open it. She would have to ask her mom about it later.

Bye the time the cleaning was done it was already dark. It could have been done much sooner if they didn't stop and talk about everything they picked up. Since it was so late Jun had decided to stay the night. Hikari was downstairs waiting for him to finish the shower when she remembered the box. "Hey, Mom, I found this box in the attic and it doesn't seem like it can be opened. Do you know anything about it?" she asked, handing the box to her mother.

The woman only took a slight glance at it before she knew what it was and how to open it. "I don't know if you and Jun remember, but when you were small you two made a time capsule. Yes, this would be that time capsule. The only way to open it would be to use glameow's Shadow Claw," she said, staring at the little box.

"And you're glameow knows Shadow Claw?" asked Jun, leaning on top of Hikari's head.

"Ah yes, so if you want me to open it, it would be very easy," she said, coming out of a daze like state.

The two of them exchanged glances. They both knew from the look in their eyes that they didn't remember but either way wanted to open up the box to see what was inside of it. "Yeah!" they both exclaimed, simultaneously. Their excitement could be heard though their voices which had perfectly harmonized.

As Hikari's mother's glameow did the move Shadow Claw to the box, just as she has said earlier, it had opened. The two rushed over to the newly open box and to their surprise found letters addressed to themselves. They each pulled their own letter out, for they were the only things in there. While the two were engrossed in reading there letters the mother walked out and over to her neighbors house. While reading though the further they red the redder they got. Finished reading her letter she glanced over at the boy, who was beat red. She wondered what he had said.

He then put the paper down. "So what did your letter say?" she asked, staring at the letter. Her curiosity in full overdrive.

He quickly crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket. "What about yourself?" he asked, still beat red. Though much to his comfort he found she was almost the same shade red as he was, maybe even darker.

"Ah! Well nothing much," she said, her voice getting softer as she stares at the ground.

The blond shifted his eyes as to make sure no one was watching. Then he quickly pressed his lips against her check and stepped back. "I always keep my promises," he said, turning his back to her only to hid his bright red face. Though the girl herself was no better off. She chuckled as she hugged the boy from the back.

What had the letters said? Well exactly the same thing.

Dear Future Me,

I am writing this today to remind the future me of what it was like now.. or well in the past for you. Today on this day we are writing this we made a promise that when the future us read this that one of us must kiss the other.

(Hikari) P.S. I hope that the future me still likes the future Jun because when I grow up I want to marry Jun!

(Jun)P.S. In the future I hope that we will be as close as we are now. The future me had better not be such a wimp as to break the promise we both made. That is because I always keep my promises. And if I do break it I will fine myself 100,000 dollars!


End file.
